mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997/Archive 3
And if and when I die won't you bury me alone? }} Great News? I was just wondering about Admins at the very moment, then I saw the update. |Date = Limited2gal 22:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) }} I'M New Potter can you make me a word bubble pz plz plz plz plz???? Color1 will be black color2 will be yellow textcolor1 will be white textcolor2 will be black name will be DJ Candy username is DJ Candy Supergroove :D signature will be "Club Candy is Da Bomb!" time will be "Did ya know that i make all my own glowsticks?" You can add any image of me that you upload, or with permission that another user has uploaded. image width can be 150 word bubble size can be 180 Thank you!!!! DJ Candy Supergroove :D 22:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I BRING GREAT NEWS!!!!!!!! Well, actually, I don't.....YOU DO!!!!!!! }} Not funny....) You know those pages some AU keeps making? The pages' names look like usernames and they just contain useless information? Well what's gonna happen about that? }} I like chocolate. *GASP* I'm also glad I got a mention......}} }} MySims Image *Hair Style: Yours *Hair Color: Brown *Eyes: poppy and travis *Mouth:Jimmy watanabe *Skin tone: Light *Outfit: Vic Vector French music sounds awesome Re:MySims Image thanks! Unneeded Pages: Part II, an AU's Revenge Long Time No See Please warn that AU. If they don't listen, please block that AU. PIE! }} Smarticle Particles Could I have teh Utube password so me can start the gameplays by Saturday? Thanks }} W00t!1!1 Round the World like a Merry-Go }} Sims Pic? I would like to know if my pic is ready. Take your time, I'm just wondering. -Handa23, or the Umbreon Guy Hev is Dead }} Re:MySims Pic? Got it. Thanks! So, yeah, you can change the names if you want, I'm fine with that.}} You may wanna stop using your Halloween word bubble. Halloween was 7 months ago. XP}} }} }} So Tired... Happy Easter. (Too lazy to put in the word bubble junk). Happy Easter. --Secretive13 } | text=Hi Potterfan1997. I'm MC Cindy, i heard your an admin and that you have a my sims pc game and was wondering if you can please make me a sim. I will tell you what she looks like when you reply. Thanks for your time}} Anti-Spam To The Rescue!!! | text= Spammer Alert }} Prince,Im saying what i think, freedom of speach, if any one feels offended than they can talk to me directlyn, im not spamming, and your just mad because i ruined your wiki, and if i could i would do it again, this time with my wiki destroyey team, you want to know why i ruined your wiki, bercause it has no purpose, this wiki has a purpose so i wont edit bad,-- 23:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) }} Ooooh.....Two equal signs.... }} I like to eat Pens... Yesh! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 08:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Battles are the Battles of Characters }} Laserlight }} hey potter its me kenny140 can you edit my profile by putting the code on top? Coz my sis said that Pinkydarn helped her by doing that too. My sis lost the code. Thanks! Kenny140 13:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) If Ginny wins this, then all 5 of my nominations would have made it into the battles! }} }} This is a left message hey mate someone told me you make wallpaper on user pages - User:Bailey If you can }} } |text = yes the the background colours }} } |text = ummmmmmmmmm green yeah green wolud be pretey wizerd }} } |text = er darker }} } |text = yes }} } |text = yes }} }} }} Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Color 1: Lime green Color 2: Blue Text Color 1: Black Text Color 2: Red Name: MC Cindy File: Agent Cindy 2. png Signature: Puggle Wuggles are cool! =3 Hey. No llama cam drive --MySims Cutie 142 22:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) }} Aah, so Mika's in Holby now? }} }} }} Davina's in Casualty Do y'mean like this ?}} Dear Potterfan1997, My name is Matt. I am a let's player on youtube under the same username i am here. In the past I have done let's plays of mysims agents and sky-heroes for the wii. Starting in around a month from now, I shall be beginning a let's play of MySims Kingdom, again for Wii. I plan to use this wiki as a source for my information, and I thought it would be cool if we could be affiliates for that project. What I ask is for you to advertise my channel on your homepage, and in return, I will advertise this Wiki in all of my videos of that let's play. I had reached a deal previously with BlankyXP, however as you know, she is no longer active here. I hope I can reconfirm that this can happen, as I think it will bring me more viewers and this Wiki more visitors. (I also sent a message to Hol, btw). Please respond. Gocubs711 19:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. I will put: *a link on my channel *a link in each description *an annotation at the end of each video linking to this wiki Pleasure doing business with you Gocubs711 13:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Googleybear 2012 }} Curiosity killed the cat. Aww poor kitty Greetings 2 you from Sydney Australia }} Talk Page Archives }} }} Why did I have to leave my tea way over there? }} Hi I'm Carlos Skater dude! My cousin MC Cindy said you do Sim requests. Can you please make me one? My Sims Eyes are Chaz's, I wear a backwards black hat with a skull and my Sims shirt is grey with the green diamond on it. My skin is light. }} MOOOO! }} }} The Let's Play I am pleased to say that I am nearing the end of the two Let's Plays I am currently doing. I would like to launch the trailer within this week. I shall be working on it this weekend. Next Saturday is when I plan to upload episode 1. On the release date of the trailer, I will also post a link on my channel to this wiki. What would be a good time for you to post the links on the wiki? Gocubs711 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) kinda sudden but... kinda Sudden but Icecream18 http://www.youtube.com/user/gocubs711?feature=guide "I make Let's Plays/Walkthroughs of various videogames, including MySims Agents and MySims Sky-Heroes Starting June 2, I will be Let's Playing MySims Kingdom on my channel. I will be getting all of my information from this wiki. Please watch, leave a comment, and subscribe if you're interested!" -gocubs711 Gocubs711 22:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) likewiseGocubs711 13:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) just wanted to say I'm lauching the trailer later todayGocubs711 13:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Potter, I have a sim request 4 u! My Sims has -Hair like Renee's color- Blonde. Skin-White Eyes like Clara Belle's. Mouth like Chaz McFreely's. -Clothes like Chaz' Icecream18 Also, how do you put it on your page? Icecream18 When will you finish meh sim request? Icecream18 Cooking by the Book }} Thank you for the sim request (I meant the ginger colour)! And, how do I make speech bubbles and my sim on talk pages? Icecream18 Either way, I don't really like him taking situations into his own hands. Oh, I know. I just never bothered to change it. Also, whatever. Let's just get it over with and make Iona and Googley official. It can't hurt. }} Could you please unlock the Midsummer Madness blog please? I need to add you and Google to the list! I'd like to glue a tiny mustache on your cat Hey Potter! Me again. So far, MySims Kingdom is going really well. But due to me being on summer vacation, I need something else to do to keep me interested. I know you created and write Sim Showdown, and I've always been interested in writing a show like that. Im not asking for an ad (yet, and I know to talk to Iona about that) just how to start one. Thanks! --Gocubs711 23:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) could you help me set up a template for it? sorry, not a template. just what your show and all the others are written in. Im not quite sure how to make oneGocubs711 21:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) }} }} yeah. sorry, im being kinga a noob right now :/Gocubs711 22:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't have an ad yet, but I could make one. would it be possible to just start off with the article and put a pic in later? Potter, please don't block me, and I don't mean to correct an admin but in MySims Party, Chaz does live in Twinkle Hills, so I changed it again. Don't block me please, but I just played yesterday and I am correct. Icecream18 (again, pkease don't block me!) That's not what I meant, I meant for correcting an admin. And also, I thought you might because on Blanky XP's page Jeffrey said that a user was deleting real info and replacing with false info. Blanky blocked her. Icecream18 PS, Thanks. The Garbage King }} wat? Icecream18 uhhh, where would i find the show's page? Gocubs711 00:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Boxface }} Jigajiga With Feisal }} Whoa Right as I noticed your message, you left chat. o.o--Skull26374 21:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) You never answered the question, where does Chaz live in MySims Party? Icecream18 Love Actually Sorry to bother you, I just noticed a few mistakes, Clara's page says with pink bow instead of a pink bow and I can't edit it. Sasha's image needs her with a bigger smile and darker lipstick like Rosalyn's instead of Karine's. Candy needs freckles (got that one covered) I also did template mysims charactar on my page and it was locked and it went on about stuff about Yvette. (I have no idea why) so, please help IF YOU WANT!!! Icecream PS, Only if you want. Y-U-NO START NEW SUBJECT? *Violet's MySims hair *Black Hair Color *Face Paint: Pink Blushes *Rosalyn's Mouth *Poppy's Eyes *Tan *Shirley's Outfit *Chef Gino's Outfit *Poppy's Eyes *Poppy's Mouth *Black Hair Color *Tan }} Mongolian Mice Chow Mein You remembered! xD}} I'm gonna love & tolerate the poop outta you. Can you go to chat? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 12:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) }} Milk is hazardous. }} I'm sure Ashley N. isn't that uncommon of a name.}} Because you're worth it. }} }} Nah, I'll just tell you now... the moods are just screenshots from in-game playing. Do you get what I mean? }} }} ... But I read some spoilers and I'm angry. }} }} }} }} Your PC is protected. You're a plum. I've been making it for the last week or so. I still need to update the buddy list. Eh, you go on about Nicki Minaj more. And yeah, she's gone too far with her...eccentric style. And I manged to transfer my Photoshop shop stuff to the other user, so I can do the admin banner. Do you still want me to email you the link?}} }} Either way, the smile I was talking about is in this video at around 4:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeMQRVWttfo&list=PL488AD9B1B213C6E7&index=1&feature=plpp_video }} I'm having trouble making a userbox. I want one for new sim surprise. I want it to be yellow with white writing, and an orange outline, it will say "This user is a fan of Icecream18s the sim surprise and thinks it is better then the old version and can't wait to see what will happen next and who will survive." If it too much work u dont have to. Icecream18 (talk) 16:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanx Mysims911 (talk) 00:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Mysims911 (talk) 00:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) A mood-quest Small Bump }} Sure, call it Icecream. You do know my new word bubble, not the Annie one. (example is on BandiCootFan63's talk page) Sorry for putting it on wikia community central. Icecream18 (talk) 22:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC)